wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bruno Ranks Songs
Key ADORE LOVE LIKE NEUTRAL/MIXED DISLIKE HATE LOATHE Overall Album Rankings Le Pop by Katzenjammer A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Join Us by They Might Be Giants Matangi by M.I.A Elect The Dead by Serj Tankian Milo Goes to College by Descendents Broke with Expensive Taste by Azealia Banks System of a Down by System of a Down The Pinkprint by Nicki Minaj The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass Bangerz by Miley Cyrus Le Pop by Katzenjammer Hey Ho on the Devil's Back To the Sea Demon Kitty Rag A Bar in Amsterdam Tea With Cinnamon Mother Superior Play My Darling Play Le Pop Ain't No Thang Der Kapitän Virginia Clemm Wading in Deeper Overture A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Lady Marlene I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) Cherry Pie Cocktails & Ruby Slippers Rock-Paper-Scissors Land of Confusion Loathsome M Shepherd's Song Soviet Trumpet Gypsy Flee God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go Join Us by They Might Be Giants Canajoharie Can't Keep Johnny Down When Will You Die You Don't Like Me Three Might Be Duende Cloisonné Protagonist Judy Is Your Viet Nam You Probably Get That A Lot Celebration The Lady And The Tiger Spoiler Alert Never Knew Love In Fact Let Your Hair Hang Down 2082 Old Pine Box Dog Walker Bangerz by Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball FU My Darlin #GETITRIGHT Drive Maybe You're Right Someone Else Adore You Rooting For My Baby We Can't Stop On My Own Love, Money, Party Hands In The Air Do My Thang SMS 4X4 Elect The Dead by Serj Tankian The Unthinking Majority Lie Lie Lie Sky Is Over Empty Walls Beethoven's Cunt Honking Antelope Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition Elect the Dead Baby Feed Us Money Saving Us Gratefully Disappered Matangi by M.I.A Exodus Y.A.L.A. Karmageddon Bad Girls Boom Skit Warriors Bring the Noize Double Bubble Trouble Matangi aTENTion Come Walk With Me Only 1 U Lights Know It Ain't Right The Pinkprint by Nicki Minaj Anaconda The Crying Games I Lied Grand Piano Four Door Aventador The Night is Still Young Pills n Potions Trini Dem Girls Feeling Myself Truffle Butter Mona Lisa Win Again All Things Go Favorite Get On Your Knees Bed of Lies Wamables Shanghai Put You In a Room Buy a Heart Want Some More Big Daddy Only Milo Goes to College by Descendents Suburban Home Myage Bikeage Catalina Jean Is Dead Kabuki Girl Statue of Liberty Tonyage Hope Marriage I'm Not a Punk I Wanna Be a Bear I'm Not a Loser M-16 Parents System of a Down by System of a Down Sugar P.L.U.C.K. Know Peephole Suite-Pee War? Darts DDevil Soil Mind Spiders Suggestions Cubert Broke with Expensive Taste by Azealia Banks Nude Beach A Go-Go Gimme a Chance Chasing Time Idle Delilah Miss Camaraderie Ice Princess Soda Miss Amor Luxury 212 Wallace JFK Desperado Heavy Metal And Reflective Yung Rapunxel BBD The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass General Bacardi End Result So What? Banned From The Roxy Do They Owe Us A Living? Reject Of Society G's Song What A Shame Punk Is Dead Well Do They? You Pay Sucks Angels Securicor Fight War, Not Wars They've Got A Bomb Asylum Women